


A way to fall down [Español]

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado...¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to fall down [Español]

Esa cosa parecía mirarlo y él lo miraba de vuelta.

James se preguntó si aquello con el casco rojo en forma de pirámide sería una persona disfrazada de manera extravagante pues, era lo más cercano a un hombre que hubiera visto desde que entró a los Wood Side Apartments. Sin embargo, la radio rugía con esa extrañeza estridente de cuando un monstruo se encontraba cerca de él, por lo que decidió alejarse lentamente de los barrotes e ir a buscar al dueño del grito que había escuchado tan sólo momentos antes.

Qué horror. Un hombre muerto y un tipo obeso vomitando en el retrete, eso no era algo que quisiese seguir viendo. Salió de aquella habitación y se encaminó hacia otra en la cual un espectáculo de carácter sexual golpeó su mirada.

Sobre el picador de la cocina estaba uno de esos monstruos con dos pares de piernas que simulaban ser de mujer, abiertas las dos; el hombre-cosa con el casco rojo la tenía agarrada de las piernas superiores mientras que penetraba la unión de las de abajo. El maniquí femenino parecía retorcerse de dolor y angustia mientras que la cosa la arremetía con cada vez más fuerza.

James rápidamente se escondió en el armario de la alacena para no ser visto y no supo qué más podía hacer ante la circunstancia, sólo podía mirar inquieto a través de las rejillas.

¡Aquello era una violación! Pero… aquellos espasmos no parecían ser a causa del algún malestar después de todo. El monstruo 'femenino' movía ambas caderas al compás con las de su atacante, era obvio que 'ella' también lo estaba disfrutando. El hombre rubio sacudió la cabeza. ¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando! Eso estaba mal. ¡Aquello era un acto vil contra su cuerpo y humanidad! Aunque la víctima no era precisamente humana, viéndolo más fríamente…

Pronto el de casco rojo emitió unos gruñidos roncos que James pudo interpretar como jadeos de placer. Y entonces ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Se abrió el pantalón y dejó al aire su miembro ya erecto que a continuación masajeó al ritmo de las embestidas, apretando los labios para no hacer ruido.

El ojiverde estaba avergonzando, realmente avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba masturbando mirando en vivo una especie de porno snuff (el maniquí había comenzado a sangrar y luchaba cada vez con menos fuerzas).

Y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

La-cosa-del-casco-rojo soltó un último gruñido para que el maniquí dejara de moverse y James acabó sobre el piso mientras un poco del líquido todavía le resbalaba por su mano.

Parecía que todo ya había terminado cuando el de cabeza piramidal salió del monstruo femenino y fue hasta la puerta para, quizás, ir a buscar a más maniquíes que violar, pero se detuvo de pronto, ladeando su casco/cabeza de un lado a otro, observando que algo estaba fuera de lugar en aquella habitación. El hombre rubio notó con terror que el cabeza de pirámide se dirigía hacia la lacena donde se encontraba escondido y, con prisas, intentó guardarse el miembro de vuelta en su pantalón mas fue en vano. La repisa se abrió y su 'amiguito' quedó al descubierto ante el imponente monstruo el cual su propio órgano sexual descomunal también estaba de fuera.

El rubio no podía evitar poner la vista sobre el pene erecto, fácilmente lo tenía de 20 cm o más. Ahora sí se sintió más depravado que nunca por estar pensando en 'eso' en vez de preocuparse por el gigantesco cuchillo de carnicero que el otro cargaba con suma facilidad.

El monstruo, sin previo aviso, alargó un brazo con el que lo jaló del pelo para ponerlo frente a frente a su miembro. James pudo percibir un fétido olor a muerte y a sangre fresca viniendo de él, por lo que intentó alejarse como pudiera, ya se imaginaba lo que el monstruo quería ponerlo a hacer. El Pyramid Head, viendo que el rubio no tenía claras intenciones de cooperaba, le hundió un dedo en la boca para abrírsela a la fuerza con lo que después su miembro pudo entrar allí también.

El ojiverde sintió arcadas de tener todo eso adentro, además del asco del sabor y la quijada desencajada, pero no podía sacarlo, el monstruo se encontraba aferrado a su cabeza, rosándole la garganta y moviéndose a un ritmo primero lento y que de a poco fue más a prisa.

Después de un rato en esa posición, James comenzó a tomarle gusto a su primera felación a un hombre-o lo que fuera eso-, tanto así que su propio pene comenzó a ponerse erecto de nuevo. El otro notó su erección así que, de un jalón que provocó un sonido de vacío, se lo sacó de la boca y obligó a James a ponerse en una posición a cuatro patas contra el piso. Le bajó los pantalones ya abiertos de un tirón y sin miramientos le hundió uno de sus gruesos dedos en su ano.

El ojiverde soltó un alarido de entre dolor y sorpresa, aquella sensación de que le estuvieran hurgando por dentro era realmente rara, pero de poco a poco comenzó a sentir un ligero placer indescriptible, aunque todavía acompañado de dolor taladrante. Cuando el del casco creyó que su presa ya estaba más que dispuesta a ser penetrada, no perdió tiempo e intercambió el dedo por su pene ya lubricado por la saliva.

\- No…por favor…no… - rogó el rubio más que asustado por el tamaño de aquello, forcejeando y queriendo ponerse de pie, pero su raptor fue sordo y continuó con su cometido.

James lanzó más gritos de dolor desesperante al tener aquello dentro, le estaba desgarrando las entrañas. Sentía como si le clavaran una enorme estaca con todo y astillas, y también sintió hilillos de su propia sangre recorrerle las piernas. Era tanto el dolor que creyó que estaría a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento…pero entonces regresó el placer, ese maldito placer que hizo despertársele sus más bajos instintos.

Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos, pero aún así se mantuvo en esa postura de perrito por el enorme y punzante placer que aquel falo le estaba proporcionando, que se intensificó cuando el casco rojo le apretó las nalgas con una mano mientras que con la otra le tomó del pene y comenzó a masajeárselo al ritmo frenético de las bombeadas, que eso más bien servía para agrandar más su virgen hoyo por la estimulación; además del morbo de los sonidos vulgares que resonaban por la habitación, haciendo que James acabara por segunda vez en aquel momento, pero el de cabeza piramidal seguía dentro de él, clamando ahora su propio placer que no fue saciado sino hasta minutos más tarde que llenó de esperma su cavidad anal, y el ojiverde terminó por correrse una tercera vez.

Al sacarla, James sintió un horrible vacio, ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación. Constató que el monstruo se corrió con una carga desorbitante pues el piso estaba manchado de blanco con algo de rojo. Y se quedó ahí, en el piso, tirado y respirando con dificultad, mientras esperaba a que al Pyramid Head y a él les regresaran las energías para una siguiente ronda.


End file.
